1. Field
This disclosure relates to a technology for protecting a mobile communication terminal from an abnormal or unintentional operation of an application program installed on a platform of the mobile communication terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a platform refers to a system environment that allows an application program to be executed. Recently, an open platform has been developed to provide users with various services for user convenience as well as profitability for various application developers providing these services.
If a number of developers upload applications, which may be developed in accordance with the open standard, on web sites providing similar features as the Apple® App StoreSM, users may be provided with various applications and services that may be conveniently downloaded and installed at a small or no cost to the user.
This open service environment may provide users with access to various services and applications as described above. However, the open service environment may be disadvantageous in that it may be open to a risk of data leakage of personal user data, virus infection, and fatal system errors that may be caused by malicious applications.
In other words, since an application may be designed to call an open platform application programming interface (API) in an open service environment, various problems may arise, such as data leakage of users, abnormal charging, and the like. For example, a user may install an application, which the user may believe to simply provide an alarm function. However, during use or after installation, the application may obtain a user's phonebook list by calling a platform API accessible to a user phonebook without the user's knowledge, and when a platform API that permits the use of a network is called, phonebook data may be leaked.